Ganteng
by Fvvn
Summary: Di Hutan, pada waktu darmawisata sekolah... Acara Jurit Malam dimulai! Adegan SasuHina yang seharusnya romantis malah… GOD! ada yang pingsan! PARODY fic! from The Lavender and The Edelweiss. WATCH OUT!


**Desclaimer :** OMMAS (Om Masashi Kishimoto)

**Rate :** Ambil aman, T

**Warning :** Ngaco, AU, OOC udah akut, Saia sungkem dulu dah ama om Kishimoto karena tokohnya yang emo-emo ganteng jadi nista disini

**Summary :** Di Hutan, pada waktu darmawisata sekolah... Acara Jurit Malam dimulai! Adegan SasuHina yang seharusnya romantis malah… GAWAT! ada yang PINGSAN! Ambulan! Ambulan!

**Really WARN :**

**This is a story from 'orang gila' Land...**

manusia bertaraf waras diharapkan untuk nyekok baygon dulu biar ngerti isi konten fic yang lumayan koclak ini..

**.**

**.**

**Ganteng**

**Oneshot**

Angin malam berhembus menggelitik si pirang Naruto yang saat itu sedang sibuk menggaruk-garuk daun telinganya yang kegatelan. Sementara tangan kirinya sedang menyusup masuk ke dalam sebuah kotak putih, bertuliskan 'Undian'. Sopan banget kan tangan kiri? Meskipun seratus abad Tsunade-sama, si kepsek bertampang 'wah' dan dada yang juga 'wah' itu menceramahi Naruto untuk berperilaku sopan, tetap saja… ujung-ujungnya masuk telinga kanan-keluar telinga kanan juga. Mampet.

"Ngg..? nomor 7," Naruto menatap nomor undiannya dengan ekspresi pongo. Sementara seorang gadis menjerit histeris saat kertas nomor yang dipegangnya juga berangka 7.

"Tidakk! Kenapa harus si _Yanke _itu!" Ino semakin mendramatisir keadaan. Separuh pepohonan di hutan batangnya udah dicakar-cakar.. boong deng. Itu baru niat, tapi batal gara-gara Ino belum mau di cap sebagai 'orang gila'. Sudah cukup teman-temannya mencap dia sebagai ' si keras kepala' dan 'preman Setan' atau 'tukang nangisin anak orang'. Sudah cukup.

Di sisi lain, Sakura udah cukup muak dengan wajah ramah penuh cahaya itu di setiap saat. Sai. Dari jaman Belanda dijajah sampe ngejajah Indonesia, Sai menjadi satu-satunya pria yang selalu berdiri sebagai pasangannya dalam keadaan sehat atau sakit, senang ataupun susah. Jurit malam kali ini tidak akan bisa dihiasi dengan kegiatan romantisme bersama Sasuke tercinta. Ah, sayang berjuta sayang, batin Sakura merana.

Dan, tokoh utama kita.. Hinata. Dengan segala hormat, sebuah kertas putih bersih bertuliskan angka 30 menjadi miliknya SAH. Pasangannya? Dengan segala hina dan cacimaki, seorang _emo boy _bertampang membosankan menarik nomor yang sama dengan Hinata. Hm.. _bad luck? Or.. the opposite of great? Worse?_

"M-Mohon b-bantuannya," nada suaranya terasa macet dan keringat dingin mulai bercucuran di tubuh gadis itu. Sementara Sasuke cuman memandangnya datar.. belagak _Cool_ gitu. Uchiha emang tukang gengsi. Bilang 'Iya' aja harus panas-dingin dan latihan DoReMi serta LaLaLa dulu biar berkesan macho (mantan Chopet).

Dan sebagai gadis imut-imut keturunan Hyuuga, sudah sepantasnya Hinata menunduk malu setelah Sasuke menatapnya -kalau gadis itu menarik kerah baju Sasuke dan membantingnya seperti para Judo _player_, maka si Fuji pasti salah nyomot anak orang-

Yah, abaikan saja jeda sesaat barusan. selama dua puluh menit kedepan, waktu sang Hyuuga terpakai untuk mendampingi seorang Sasuke. doakan saja supaya mereka bisa sukses, keluar dari hutan dengan selamat, kawin lari dan punya anak… amin.

Yak, lanjut lagi!

langit diatas, terlihat semakin gelap dan mencekam. suara-suara angker ciptaan laknat para murid yang bertugas sebagai 'penakut', sukses membuat Hinata sedikitnya bergidik, takut. Sasuke yang kurang peka, atau lebih tepatnya emang nggak peka, tentu saja tidak menyadari desis ketakutan Hinata karena telinganya di sumbat dengan _Headphone jumbo_, teman sejatinya dalam segala masa.

"…Kenapa?" merasa lengan bajunya ditarik, Sasuke bertanya polos dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Ekspresi Hinata semakin pucat, lebih-lebih pucat pasi karena pertanyaan Sasuke. tapi, karena batal OOC, Hinata berusaha bersikap sebiasa mungkin supaya dianggap wanita tegar dalam menempuh segala medan tempur uji nyali ala KHS.

"T-Tidak a-apa-apa.." balasnya canggung. Kapan lagi berduaan sama cowok beken papan atas versi Fujisaki?

Sasuke cuman menatapnya lekat, membuat gadis mungil nan imut itu semakin salting karenanya. Hinata pengen ngemut jarinya saking grogi, tapi bakal malu-maluin. Pada akhirnya dia cuman bisa buang muka, nyumput hingga rona merah menghilang dari wajahnya. lagi dalam masa nggak nyaman, tiba-tiba saja muncul Kitaro berbadan gede lompat dari semak-semak. Hinata menjerit kaget, sementara Sasuke?

"Chouji?" panggilnya singkat. Yang jadi Kitaro garuk-garuk kepala, heran bisa dikenali semudah itu. padahal wajah babiface Chouji yang putih itu udah di cemongin sama gosongnya talenan panci. Arang buat bakar Sate aja udah di cobain. Yah, sebenarnya bisa aja sih kalau Chouji pengen nggak dikenali sama-sekali oleh Uchiha. JIKA -dalam kasusnya kali ini- manusia berwajah celeng(an) naga itu nggak menggantungkan _name tag_ bertuliskan 'Akimichi Chouji' di lehernya. Dandanan Chouji saat itu, persis banget kayak Kuda Nil lagi di ospek.

"He..?" dia bengong bentar. Lalet terbang nguing-nguing di depan mukanya. Hinata dan Sasuke _sweatdrop_ tingkat Alay, "Kok bisa tahu?" tanyanya kemudian. Nada suaranya kayak orang laper kebelet pipis.

Hah… kau pasti bercanda.

Dari batin, wajah, sampai otaknya Sasuke -jika saja masing-masing diberkahi dengan mulut- pasti sudah menghela nafas berbarengan. OOC banget. Ya gak sih?

"Huh.. ayo pergi, Hinata," merasa bodoh dengan pikirannya sendiri, Sasuke milih cabut daripada di nistain sama penulis lebih parah dari yang sekarang. Hinata cuman ngangguk polos. Tanpa sadar, tangannya sudah di tarik oleh lengan kekar -yang meskipun nggak sekekar Ade Rai- milik Sasuke. _pink_ menjadi warna wajah Hinata saat ini. Kalau Sasuke sih, ijo-ijo gimanaaa gitu. Soalnya ada daun yang terbang dan nempel di wajahnya saat ini.

.

.

Ayolah.. kau mau melihat pesona Uchiha runtuh? Tentu saja aku cuman bercanda. Ehem. Oke lanjut.

Suasana angker kembali menyelimuti mereka. Bisa-bisanya acara jurit malam membuat peraturan harus mendoakan sebuah kuburan dan mencatat siapa nama kuburan yang tadi di singgahi sebagai tanda bukti. Tsunade sudah menyewa sepuluh tukang gali kubur yang hapal seluruh nama Nisan di hutan (bukan)Lindung itu. takut-takut aja, ada murid yang berpinokio ria, jadinya kan bisa ketahuan.

Duh.. segitunya banget.

Tapi.. itulah Tsunade, kalau tidak Serba lebih -dadanya aja - bukan Kepsek KHS namanya.

"I-Ini.. m-makam ini.." tunjuk Hinata ngeri. Dia melihat sebuah nama di Nisan itu. tertoreh.. _'Hinata Sasuke'_ disana. Watdepak? Kalau ini cuman lelucon, keterlaluan banget!

"Hah?" Sasuke melongo kaget. walau nggak separah longoannya Chouji, ketampanan sang Uchiha sudah menurun satu tangga. Antara syok, takut, marah.. dia nggak bisa komentar apa-apa di depan makam itu. keadaan ini mendukung anak-anak KHS yang bertindak sebagai 'penakut' untuk beraksi.

Wuu~

Tiba-tiba saja angin sepoi bersuara kelam _malingtas_. Jadilah Sasuke, apalagi Hinata bergidik. Sebuah bola-bola cahaya terbang mendekati mereka. Hinata keburu menjerit. Ia langsung mencengkeram lengan Sasuke sekuat-kuatnya,

"S-S-Sasuke-k-kun..!" jerit gadis itu, beralih pada sang Uchiha. Wajahnya disembunyikan dalam dekapan dada Sasuke. satu menit berlalu, Hinata heran, Sasuke tak lekas menariknya untuk kabur. Ada apa ini?

Oh..

demi sang Neptunus dan para duyung…

Sasuke keburu beku dimakan rasa takut. Bulu romannya berdiri semua. Ekspresinya jauh lebih menakutkan daripada bola arwah yang muncul menggentayangi mereka. "KYAAA! Sasuke-kun!" ngerti beku kan? Artinya, Sasuke mematung kayak pancoran di bunderan HI. Adegan yang seharusnya menjadi tuan putri dibopong oleh pangerannya malah menjadi adegan si _Beauty_ menggondol mahluk Mars yang nyasar di jaman batu. Sasuke udah kayak alien percobaannya Jimmy Neutron. Serem banget!

Anak-anak KHS yang melihat kedatangan Hinata heran mendapati gadis itu ngos-ngosan. Tapi yang lebih mengherankannya lagi, pertanyaan mereka setelah Hinata berteriak histeris.

"Siapa tuh yang kau seret?"

Wajah Sasuke tidak lagi dikenali. Emangnya dia korban Mutilasi?

.

.

**Fin**

**A/N :** Sabar, sabarr… daritadi kalian ngambek kan karena judulnya nggak nyambung? Sekarang saya tanya, yang nulis cerita ini siapa? Saya kan? Kenapa situ yang protes..? suka-suka eike dong cin~ #TabokMassal.

(Back to _Normal Mode_)

Ini parodi dari acara jurit malamnya Fic saya yang '_The Lavender and the Edelweiss_'. Haha… tenang aja, karena ini parodi, fic aslinya nggak bakal kacau kayak gini LOL~ padahal, fic nya sendiri belum sampe sono.. bloon banget. Ahh… mungkin karena saya sedikit jenuh. Jujur aja, saat nulis TLATE, saya nggak merasa itu diri saya. Kaku, berusaha untuk menciptakan tulisan romantis aduuh, gembel ekh, gombal. Bagaimanapun juga, saya nggak bisa membuat Fic _Romance_ tanpa dibumbui genre **humor** karena genre itu satu-satunya yang bikin tulisan saya nggak mati kutu. Coba aja baca fic saya yang nggak ada humornya -minus yang genre mutilasi kayak **Penulis kematian** atawa **Sesat**- pasaran kan? Dan ngebosenin..? tapi.. dari TLATE, saya pengen menjajal kemampuan dan pengen nyoba, sebisa apa saya nulis fic Romance yang bahasanya dibuat sedikit baku -kalo bukan romens, udah saya acak-acak peraturan dunia pertulisan *Halah*- _Peace all_! Saya bukannya pengen jadi pemberontak disini, tapi cuman pengen jadi diri sendiri *nyengir Kuda*

Well, segitu aja Bacot _story_-nya.. gud byee~

.

.

.

**With Smile,**

**Fujisaki Fuun**


End file.
